Артроплевры
* |Возник = 314.6 |Вымер = 290.1 |wikispecies = Arthropleura }} Артропле́вры ( ) — род ископаемых гигантских двупарноногих многоножек (Diplopoda), известный из отложений верхнего карбона — нижней перми (314,6—290,1 млн лет назад)Jordan H., Meyer H. von. Über die Crustaceen der Steinkohlenformation von Saarbrücken // Palaeontographica. — 1856. — Bd. 4, № 1. — S. 1—15.. Остатки обнаружены на территории Польши† Arthropleura Jorden and Meyer 1854 (англ.). Fossilworks., Германии, Бельгии, Англии и на северо-востоке Северной АмерикиPacyna G., Florjan S., Borzêcki R. New morphological features of Arthropleura sp. (Myriapoda, Diplopoda) based on new specimen from the upper Carboniferous of Lower Silesia (Poland) // Annales Societatis Geologorum Poloniae. — 2012. — Vol. 82. — P. 121—126. Артроплевры — самые крупные из известных сухопутных беспозвоночныхJörg W. Schneider, Ralf Werneburg: Arthropleura, der größte landlebende Arthropode der Erdgeschichte – neue Funde und neue Ideen. In: Semana – naturwissenschaftliche Veröffentlichungen des Naturhistorischen Museums Schloss Bertholdsburg Schleusingen. Band 25, 2010, S. 61–86.. Этимология .]] Латинское название рода образовано от — сустав и — бок, ребро». Строение Тело было плоское и состояло из ряда сегментов, заходивших один за другой. У артроплевры было 30 пар ног. Длина тела была от 0,3P. Pruvost. 1930. La faune continentale du terrain houiller de la Belgique. Mémoires du Musée Royal d'Histoire Naturelle de Belgique 44:105-282 до 2,6 метров''George R. McGhee Jr.'' When the Invasion of Land Failed: The Legacy of the Devonian Extinctions. — Columbia University Press, 2013-10. — С. 238. — 336 с. — ISBN 9780231536363.. Питание Чем питались артроплевры — спорный вопрос среди учёных, поскольку ни на одной из окаменелостей не сохранился рот. На этом основано предположение, что особо больших и хорошо склеротизированных челюстей у неё не было. По всей видимости, они питались растительной пищей. Были обнаружены их окаменелые останки со спорами папоротников (Polypodiophyta) и фрагментами плауновидных (Lycopodiophyta) в кишечникеJörg W. Schneider, Ralf Werneburg: Arthropleura, der größte landlebende Arthropode der Erdgeschichte – neue Funde und neue Ideen. In: Semana – naturwissenschaftliche Veröffentlichungen des Naturhistorischen Museums Schloss Bertholdsburg Schleusingen. Band 25, 2010, S. 61–86.Scott A. C., Chaloner W. G., Paterson S. Evidence of pteridophyte–arthropod interactions in the fossil record // Proceedings of the Royal Society of Edinburgh. — 1985. — Vol. 86B. — P. 133—140. — DOI:10.1017/S0269727000008058.. Возможно, что маленькие артроплевры были вегетарианцами, а большие были всеядны, используя свои челюсти как для питания растительностью, так и для охоты на маленьких животных. Считается, что среднего размера артроплевра, возможно, съедала до тонны растительности в год. Анализ содержимого кишечника выявил присутствие в нём тканей плауновидных (Lycopodiophyta). На одном из отпечатков артроплевры были обнаружены прилипшие к ее конечности пыльцевые зерна семенных папоротников Medullosales, что дало повод рассматривать ее в качестве возможного опылителя этих растений . Ихнофоссилии Окаменевшие следы артроплевр были найдены во многих местах. У следов есть отдельное название — ''Diplichnites cuithensis''Hunt A. P., Lucas S. G., Lerner A., Hannibal J. T. The giant Arthropleura trackway Diplichnites cuithensis from the Cutler Group (Upper Pennsylvanian) of New Mexico // Geological Society of America, Abstracts with Programs. — 2004. — Vol. 36. — P. 66.. Объяснение гигантизма Широко распространена гипотеза о том, что достижение артроплеврами рекордно крупных размеров стало возможным в связи с повышенным содержанием кислорода в атмосферном воздухе каменноугольного периода, которое делало трахейную дыхательную систему более эффективной, а также благодаря отсутствию крупных наземных позвоночных, которые могли бы выступать в роли хищников. Соответственно, вымирание в начале пермского периода связывают со снижением содержания кислорода в атмосфере в связи с изменением климата тропических областей. Примечания